You Shot Me Down
by Red Eyed Cajun
Summary: He destroyed her life, killed the man she loved and her son, and left her for dead. But Rogue is back and will kill anyone that gets in the way of her revenge.
1. Revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I'm not making a profit from this story. 

AN: I know I've got other stories to finish and I'm a very bad person for not finishing them but really, where they really going anywhere? Whereas this story I promise to see through to the end! Its an AU and I think you can pretty much guess where the idea came from. Quentin Tarentino is a god!

Chapter 1- Revelations

"And she arrives"

"Ya were expectin' meh?"

"I got a phone call. Have a seat"

I sat.

He smiled.

"You look good"

"Ya mean fer someone who's been in a coma for a while"

"You're not still sore about that are you"

"Ah'm over it"

"Really?"

"Lets jus' say ah got the chance ta really let it out of ma system"

It was too cold, that was for damn sure. Suddenly leaving the coat in the car didn't seem like such a good idea after all. He smiled knowingly and began to take off his own jacket.

"Ah'm fahne"

"Sure you are"

He handed me the coat and I put it on. Cigarettes in the left pocket, box of matches in the right. And a knife in the inside pocket. Not that he needed it, he was giving me a chance. How nice. I try to remember a time when I used to put on a coat without worrying about its contents. 'ya look cold chere…'

Not now.

Cant think about that now. But I was always thinking about him, this is what this was all about; him. I was doing this for him. Oh there was the part of me that couldn't wait to see them all squirming at my feet, but in the end, it was all for him.

"Ya jus' gonna sit there smiling' or are ya gonna ask meh why ah'm here." I said leaning back in the chair crossing my arms. Letting him know that I'm not in the mood for a fight. I want answers first.

"Oh I know why you're here. I'm just wondering if you are here for the right reasons"

"Ah'll be the judge of that." I leaned forward, leaving myself open for an attack, "Ah don't need ya ta make my choices anymore"

He leaned closer and I stared into those grey eyes.

"I own you"

That struck a nerve.

Out came the knifes.

Mine was pitiful compared to the sleek samurai sword he held, but I wasn't going to pull out the big guns just yet. I'm a patient woman. Sort of.

"Ya own meh? Ya've never owned meh"

"You're not exactly in a position to argue." he said motioning towards the sword.

"Ya took ma life away, ah'm here ta take yers. End of story"

"Someone took my life along time ago. And as far as I can remember he paid for it." He's going for the jugular, "They told me," he was whispering now, "that he screamed for mercy. Begged like a little girl"

I couldn't move. Either way I was trapped. I lowered my knife. I had to focus on his movements, the sword, the area, that's what I was taught, I couldn't allow myself to listen to what he was saying. It still stung.

He laughed and stood up, sheathing the sword and moving round behind me.

"When are you going to learn Rogue. You'll never be able to leave me. You tried, and look what happened, look at how many people got hurt. You failed Rogue. This world that you imagined, this world where you could just 'fit in', it doesn't exist. You can exist only with us. With me"

"us?" I questioned grinning.

He knew. That's how he knew I was coming to find him. I had to go through a lot of people before I finally found where he had been hiding. It was his turn to be stung. He had lost a lot of people. He didn't care for them, love them, he simply found the loss of these people, annoying. Loosing people meant having to train new people.

"They can be replaced"

"Ya really don't care do ya?"

"The only person I have ever cared about, left. She betrayed my trust and her friends. She is the only person I have ever loved and she is the only person in the world who could match me. No Rogue, I can care, I care about you. That's why I did what I had to"

"Ya stole ma life!"

"You needed to see that this was the only life you could have Rogue. You are a killer. You can never be anything else, you were born to kill, you were made that way. You suck the soul from humanity. You were such a scared weak thing when I found you, you weren't aware of just how powerful you were, and I showed you a world of possibilities"

"Ya used meh." I said bitterly slipping my hand behind my back.

"I loved you"

"Ya brainwashed meh and used meh. I was at yer beck and call. Yer secret weapon"

"My best assassin"

"Yer whore! Or don't ya remember. 'Ah'm the only one that can touch ya Rogue' 'Rogue, ya can never have this with anyone else'. Ya used meh as yer killer and yer toy when ya got bored"

I stood up and faced him. He wouldn't even look at me.

"Look where you are now Rogue. How many, how many did it take for you to get here"

Now it was my turn to look away.

"Four." I said quietly.

"Four. Look at the path your on now Rogue. Look how strong its made you. I've lost four of my best fighters Rogue, but I would have traded them all in to have you. You've died and come back stronger"

"And now, I hold all the cards." I said pulling out the gun from behind my back.

I fired.

"Royale flush Erik. Ya lose."

* * *

ok ya'll what d'ya think. I know, not very good, but believe me the next chapters are going to be good. i know this becuase Remy will be in it, and everything he is in is good! 


	2. This Is My Job

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I'm not making a profit. 

Authors Note: I have this story completely planned out now so I know exactly where I'm going with it. However, if something seems to be confusing (I was confused myself when I was coming up with the story) don't hesitate to ask!

* * *

Chapter Two- This is my Job

_Several Years Earlier_

It was moments like this that made the job worthwhile. Standing over a person watching the life seep out of them, sometimes literarily when things hadn't quite gone to plan and there had been blood all over the place. This was a quick and easy job. In, out and done. It mimicked some of the relationships I've had which again, only made the situation more amusing.

He had been some sort of businessman who had recently been dabbling in the black market and run up a huge amount of debt with the kind of people that you most certainly wouldn't take home to the family. I didn't want to know what kind of a man he was. If he was good or bad, if he like sports or simply staying at home reading a book, if he liked flying. I just didn't care. When you started to care about the people you were supposed to be killing, that was when it got difficult.

Then I saw the pictures.

Most of them framed a young woman with flowingbrown hair andblue eyes, smiling, frozen in that state of happiness for all of eternity. The businessman was with her in some. Holding hands, hugging, kissing, in all sorts of places, the city, the park, everywhere. And then there was the little boy. The happy family.

It was that moment I wanted to step out of the black bodysuit that covered every inch of me and into that picture. I'd never known what real happiness was like. I'd never had the chance. Runaway teenager from abusive parents who didn't take well to the news thattheir daughterwas a "mutie" and then 'adopted' by a terrorist. Some childhood.

Erik made up for it a little bit. He made me feel special, not for who I was, but for what I did. I was the best at what I did to quote an old tutor of mine. And because he made me feel special, I believed myself in love with him. More the fool me. But I was, shall we say, encouraged by my adopted mother, Mama Raven.

So there went my happy family dream out the window. Erik wasn't the marrying kind and as he often told me I could be extremely clingy. He of course just worries that at any minute I could suck the life out of him due to my leeching powers, it sort of made the relationship exciting.

And, as I stood there, blissfully imagining myself with my perfect family, the door opened. I hadn't even heard a click, it was the light pouring in from the hall that had alerted me to the fact that while I had been distracted someone was going to find me out. A security guard, a colleague, that perfect wife in the photo, coming to check that Mr Businessman is ok. The desk was close I could've hidden there and was about to make a dive for it when someone grabbed my arm and pulled itup against my back.

"Don' move chere or yo' gonna have one sore arm." whispered a husky voice in her ear.

"Yer makin' a very big mistake sugah." I said, a grin playing on my lips. This was going to be fun.

"A mistake chere?" he whispered, "I like to t'ink of it more as, destiny"

That's when he turned me round, letting go of my arm so that I was inches away from his face. Another, big, mistake. But I froze, caught in two burning red eyes glowing back, as if they could see right into me. But he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at the body that lay on the floor just a few steps away from us.

"Well dis makes my job match easier." he said grinning, letting go of my arms.

He must have known that I was armed, if seeing the dead body hadn't made him realise, then he must have noticed the several guns I had on me. He had been standing very close.

"An what exactly is yer job?" I asked moving away from him towards the window.

"I'm a thief chere." he said as he walked towards a painting and moved it aside revealing a safe underneath. How clichéd.

"What d'ya steal?" I asked, looking past him into the safe to see what treasures lay within.

He turned round and smiled, "hearts chere, hearts"

I rolled my eyes, "Is that supposed ta be charmin', believe me, ah've met alligators that are more charmin' than that"

He walked to wards her slipping something into the pocket of the large trench coat he wore. It was a stupid thing for a thief to wear as it could be easily caught on things, or set off alarms, or maybe, the reason it annoyed me more was because it was partially hiding the bodysuit he was wearing underneath that would reveal a lot.

"Mississippi?" he said simply.

"Caldacott county." I stated proudly and cursed myself for giving away personal information to a completely stranger. He must have had some sort of power over me, not even Erik knows where I used to live, "And ya"

"I'm a Louisiana boy, New Orleans"

"Shoulda guessed by the accent. Ah guess that makes ya a swamp rat." I said grinning, he was getting closer all the time.

"Aw, what a wonderful pet name yo' have for Remy." Now it was his turn to curse. Revealing your name, also not a good idea. But he didn't seem to mind, he was still grinning, "Maybe I come up wit one for ya. Unless yo' wanna tell Remy yer name"

"Keep dreamin"

"D'accord. I just call yo' chere den." he pulled something out of his pocket, instinctively I moved into a fighting stance in case it was some sort of weapon.

It was a necklace. A heart shaped necklace.

"For yo', chere." he said smiling, "Courtesy of Monsieur Worthington here." he said motioning to the dead body on the ground.

He took my hand and placed the piece of jewellery in it along with what looked like a playing card. Queen of Hearts.

"What, are ya some sort of gambler or something?" I asked.

"Somet'in like dat." he looked at his watch, "well dis was fun chere but dis Cajun gotta run." He moved in closer and took my hand staring into my eyes, "I'll see yo' soon"

"Ah doubt that very much. Ya see, ya've seen the very dead bodyand ya've seen meh so now ah gotta kill ya too" I said grinning.

"But Remy got both yer hands occupied chere." making his point by squeezing the one that didn't hold the necklace, "but like i said, i gotta go. But don' worry, I got my ways, we'll meet again."

And with that he leaned in and kissed me. Just lightly, so lightly I didn't have time to make my powers kick in and when I opened my eyes, he was gone. I looked at the card, the necklace, and smiled. I did hope I would meet this Remy again. If only so that I could cut that grin right off his face. However the other side of me, the one that was looking at the picture, remembered his smile and suddenly the dream didn't seem so far away.

* * *

So, what d'ya think? Remember, any questions, just ask. 


	3. 10 of Spades

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Author's Note: Ok, sorry for the super late update, I really wasn't intending to continue with any of these stories, however, sudden inspiration hit me. And I'd like to think Ultimategammy21 for that sudden inspiration to write. So, this one's for you.

"Clean up on aisle four"

It was going to be a long day for Ororo Munroe. She knew as soon as she had decided to sleep in that she was going to need those few extra hours. The result; she was now speeding her way around the Supermarket picking up the last few things she needed for the dinner party she was hosting that night. Lucky for her the place was almost empty with only a few members of staff and one or two shoppers about.

However, it didn't help that her husband had decided to go into work to do some overtime. Meaning that she was also left to look after the kids as well, who were, as is natural for young children, running around generally causing a riot.

"Mom, mom, mom, mom!" screamed one of the three running towards her carrying varying degrees of Sugared snacks.

"Now I told you this before we left the house. No, Sweets. Now put them back."

They threw them in the cart. And ran.

She counted to ten, trying to quench the impulse to ran after them and strangle their tiny little necks. Once upon a time, she would have had no quarrels with this, but these were her children, not a target.

"Kids, huh?" said one of the supermarket workers beside her.

"Yes." she said forcing a smile on her face and glancing at the idiot who was making the obvious statement, before moving on.

It took her ten minutes before she found them again, although she had to admit to herself she wasn't really trying that hard to find them, using the extra time to pick up the last couple of things she needed.

They were swarming around the toys, picking one thing up only to drop it the next for something clearly more exciting and not surprisingly more expensive. She had to physically drag them away and only finally managed to convince them to leave when she said they could sit in the cart.

There was just one more thing to get, but of course, was the vital part of the dinner, the Roast Ham. She stepped up to the counter only to find that the usual server had been replaced.

A second glance told her that it was the same supermarket worker that had made the ridiculous statement earlier.

The Third glance made all the colour drain from her face.

"What'll it be sugah?"

The logical thought was to play it cool, and discreetly reach for the handbag that held one of her most prized possessions.

However she was a mother now, so her first instinct was to push the cart that held her three children as far away from the woman at the counter as possible.

Her second instinct move was to leap over the counter at the other woman, praying that she could knock the knife out of her hand before it found her gut.

"Now that's not playin' fair now is it," said the southern woman, "ah mean, how do ah know ya don have some concealed items on yer person."

"Would it ease you to know that I gave it up." she said, cursing herself for putting on a skirt this morning therefore restricting her movement.

"Oh Ororo, ah think you and ah both know that ya don' ever give this up."

They were circling each other both weapon less and looking to change that.

"Well I have. I've moved on."

"Yes ah see, they seem lahke lovely kids. Yer very lucky ta have them."

"Rogue I had know idea what Erik was planning. I never knew that there was a child-"

"Save it. Ah know ya wouldn't hurt a child. But that aint the only thing ya took that day."

She had known that this would eventually happen. It was inevitable. She'd had nightmares about it, always resulting in the same way.

"I had to do it-"  
"Ya didn't _have_ ta do anything. Ya could have let meh go, ya could have let me save him."

"And then what, have Erik turn on me? Hunt me down for the rest of my life? No Rogue, I'll just leave that to you."

"HE WAS YER FRIEND!" she screamed running at the white haired woman, knocking her to the floor and showering her face in punches which Ororo attempted to block, "HE WAS YER FRIEND AND YA LET THEM KILL HIM! YER NOTHING BUT A BACK-STABBIN TRAITOR!"

"The same could be said for you Rogue," Ororo said throwing the other woman off her, "You abandoned us too. For your so called 'better life'. Yes, he was my friend, but he threw that back in my face when he disappeared with you."

"Ah knew ya liked him more than ya let on." said Rogue, "ya would've rather have seen him dead than with another woman!"

Ororo picked up the meat hook that was lying on the shelf and threw it at Rogue who narrowly avoided it.

"What, are ya too afraid ta use yer powers ya gotta be throwin these useless things at meh?"

"You know as well as I do that mutants are outlawed now. They have devices that track you down when you use your powers, it would be suicidal."  
"Oh so is Erik not offerin ya protection no more?"  
"I told you Rogue, I got out of that game. I paid my debt."

"S'funny, ah had no debt ta pay an ah'm the one that gets hunted down and their life snatched away from them, an ya get ta walk away."

"I've changed Rogue, I have a real life now. And now, you are going to take that away from me?"

It struck a chord. She could see the sadness and the realisation spreading across the other woman's face.

"Are ya pleadin' fer yer life Ororo Munroe?" she said barely above a whisper.

"Yes." she said moving towards her, "Rogue, I know that I wont win against you, but please, my children are out there, waiting for their mother to come back. If I could go back and change things Rogue, I would. But I cant. Your child is dead. The man you…the man _we _loved, his dead. I've moved on, and so can you.

There were tears running down the southern woman's face as Ororo discreetly reached for meat cleaver that was nearby.

"Jus', jus' answer meh one thing."  
"Anything."

"Where are the rest of them?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Well," she said, wiping the tears from her eyes with her bare hand, "it don' matter, ah'll find out anyway."

Rogue grabbed the hand that held the meat cleaver as it came swinging towards her and began to force it back to its holder, at the same time reaching out with her hand and taking all the information and power she needed.

The white haired woman fell to the floor, the last bit of life drained out of her.

Rogue could hear the sirens coming as she walked out the Supermarket pushing the cart that contained the three kids towards the parking lot.

"Now girls, ah'm afraid that yer mama isn't gonna be comin back. But, lucky fer ya ah'm in a good mood so ya'll get ta live. So, ah'll jus leave ya'll here, an don' worry ah've sent a message ta yer papa, so he gonna be pickin ya up. So if ya don't mind ah got a flight ta Japan ta catch"

She was about to walk away when she turned round and looked at them, "If at all ya feel that what I done aint right feel free ta track meh down an we'll fight out."


	4. This is My Holiday

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

AN: I'm going for a Tarintino-esque thing here which means, of course, that the time frame is all jumbled up so if your getting confused let me know and I'll fill you in. A pattern should emerge eventually. Thanks for the Reviews!

She couldn't remember the last time she went on holiday.

Actually, that was a lie, she could remember. It was never.

She had never been abroad without having to worry about a Target, or on some occasions, Targets. This was truly the first time she could just sit back and relax and enjoy the time given to her.

Granted, her holiday partner was out on business at the moment, but he would be back soon enough. And when he was back…

Rogue smiled to herself as she lay back on the sun lounger and contemplated the possibilities of his return.

It had all happened so fast.

And now here she was in Italy, lounging around a villa in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by a beautiful landscape waiting for an equally handsome man to come home and for once in her life, she didn't have to kill anyone. He had asked for her company, not because they were doing a job together, or training, or improving her power, but because he _wanted _her there.

The sun was becoming more intense. She pulled herself off of the lounger and padded towards the pool. The water was cool and refreshing and soon enough she was swimming up and down, not because she was trying to build stamina, but because it was fun.

She tried to remember when she next bumped into him after that first night. It was in a café in New York. She didn't recognise him immediately, in fact, it was him that sat down at her table. She was about to complain when he lowered his sun glasses and she gazed into those familiar eyes.

"_Bonjour chere. What__'__s a river rat like yo__'__ doin all de way up here?__"_

"_Ah could ask ya the same question Swamp Rat.__"_

"_Business.__"_

"_Ya mean stealin__'"_

"_De pay is good, et tu?__"_

"_Business.__"_

"_Well, maybe once we done all our business, we could go for dinner.__"_

She knew that she shouldn't have. And all the reasons why had raced into her head.

Eric wouldn't like it.

Maybe Eric was setting her up to test her loyalty.

Maybe this guy was trying to get information out of her.

Maybe he was just trying to steal from her.

Maybe he wasn't a thief at all and was another assassin that was going to kill her.

But then, another thought came into her mind.

Or Maybe he is the most handsome man that she had ever met, who seemed genuinely interested in her, who knew what she was and didn't seem to care, who she was pretty sure set up this whole meeting so he could ask her out to dinner and then a few years down the line ask her to marry him and have lots of children.

"_Ah suppose, its not lahke ah have anything better ta do.__"_

After that dinner, after he had walked her home, after he had convinced her to let him walk her to her real home, after he had kissed her goodnight and after she had let him spend the night, she knew that this was for real. For one thing, it was the night she found out that her Powers didn't control her life. It was the night she found out that Erik had been lying to her all these years.

At first she thought it was going to be difficult to keep this from Erik, but it was surprisingly easy. He never expected her to betray him, he saw her as blindly loyal. More fool him, she was called Rogue for a reason. So when she said she was going to take out a Target, he believed her and never once suspected that she was actually meeting up with a man that even she knew barely nothing about.

When he asked her to go on holiday with him, she knew it was going to get a lot more difficult. Erik was going to suspect something. But he had begged her and begged her, until finally she had relented and went to Erik.

"_You want what?__"_

"_A holiday, please.__"_

"_Why?__"_

_"__Ah just need ta get away fer a bit. Please Erik, ah mean, it__'__s not lahke I__'__ve taken hundreds of holidays before.__"_

"_Well, where are you planning on going?__"_

_"__Is that a yes?__"_

_"__Who are you going with?__"_

_"__That__'__s a yes, rahght?__"_

"_Oh for goodness sake yes, alright, yes you can have a holiday.__"_

"_Thank ya.__"_

_"__But when you get back you__'__re going to be working non stop, do you understand?__"_

"_Yes sir. Thank ya. Ah__'__ll jus go pack-__"_

"_Wait there, aren__'__t you forgetting something?__"_

"_oh. Yes. Sorry.__"_

Rogue shivered, the water suddenly becoming too cold as that memory crept up on her. She never told Remy everything about her relationship with Erik. He knew he was her boss. That was it. She never told him about the other services that he asked her to perform. Services. That was all she could think of them as now. Now she knew that it wasn't love. It was never love. She knew what love was now.

"Only yo' could be shiverin' in dis weather."

She looked up and saw him walking towards the pool.

"Ah wasn't shiverin' cause it was cold, ah was shiverin' cause ah looked up an saw yer face." she retorted back with a playful smile.

"Oh yo' wound me chere." he said over dramatically as he faked being shot in the heart.

She wished he would take his sun glasses off.

"How did business go?"

"Easy. I don' know why a bother sometimes. Dey wouldn't even have noticed if I jus walked in and took it right in front of dem. Who knows, maybe I'm jus dat good."

"Maybe yer jus that cocky." she said splashing him with water.

"Hey watch it, dis be ma best shirt."

"Oh really.

"Oui, and dese jeans are brand new."

"uh huh. Could ya pass me that towel."

He held out the towel for her and as soon as she had taken hold of it she pulled hard pulling him into the water.

"Oh yo' are so dead" he said on emerging from the water, but she didn't hear him being too busy laughing.

And so didn't notice when he dived under and pulled her under the water. There was a brief moment when there was complete silence. She opened her eyes. The water made everything blurry but she could just make out the shape of Remy swimming towards her and suddenly his lips were on hers and his arms where around her bringing her out of the water.

"Ya know, yer meant ta do mouth ta mouth _out _of the water" she said smiling, happy that his sunglasses had fell off in the water and she could now see his red and black eyes.

"Oh yo' mean like dis." he said and he leaned in to kiss her again.

It felt like they stayed like that ages but she had to pull away from her. Something was nagging at her and she had to let it out now.

"Remy?" she started.

"Yes chere." he said, she could tell he was itching to lean back in a kiss her.

"That day ya met me in the café, did, did ya…did ya know ah was gonna be there?"

He pulled away from her.

"I did."

"Ya, ya knew?"

"Yes."

All those worries came racing back to her. He knew she was going to be there. She's been set up.

"Who sent ya?"

"What?"

"Who sent ya ta, ta meet me, ah mean what happened. After we met that night did ya go ta someone, tell them ya met an assassin and that ya were sure ya could get information on her and so you've set up this elaborate scheme ta jus-"

He kissed her.

She pulled away and slapped him.

"Ah'll drain it from ya if ah have ta"

He was smiling.

"Ok chere. Yo' wana know what happened, I tell yo'. After I met yo' at Worthington's, well, I jus couldn't get yo' outta ma mind. I had t'know more bout yo'. I had t'see yo' again. So, I pulled all ma resources and I found out dat every morning', like clockwork yo' go t'dat little café and have a coffee. An yo' know de rest from dere."

"So, so yer not working' fer someone." she said, feeling slightly stupid now.

"Non. Only myself."

"An, and yer not looking' fer information?"

"Non."

"oh."

She looked up at him and was happy to see that he was smiling at her.

"So," She started, "How exactly did ya find out that ah go ta that little café?"

"Well dere aint dat many Assassins with two white streaks in dere hair." he said running a hand through one of the, "Plus, I have a friend in the Assassination business."

She grabbed his hand.

"A friend?"

"Uh huh.

"Male?"

"Female."

"Female. A female friend."

"Well..."

"What?"

"She was a bit more dan a friend."

"What?!"

"I mean, not at de time, I mean it was ages ago, we were both really young an it was stupid, an-."

"So she's an Ex-girlfriend then."

"More like an Ex-wife."

"An ex-WIFE?!"

"Yeah, but like I said it was a long time ago an-"

"What's her name?"

"Bella."

"Full name? And her Zip code."

"Yer not gonna kill her. Although dat is a fight I would like t'see."

She lunged at him ducking him under the water.

They continued like this for a while until eventually they were kissing again.

"Yer shiverin again. Come on, lets get out of here and I'll make yo' somet'in t'eat."

"Why don ya ever let meh cook?" she asked as he put his arm around her making her feel warmer.

"Dat question so silly it don deserve an answer."

Remy always cooked, mainly because Rogue's culinary skills left a lot to be desired, but also because he enjoyed cooking, and he especially enjoyed cooking for Rogue.

She looked up from the meal to find that he had been watching her.

"What?"

"Not'in."

"Its good." she said motioning to the meal with her fork, "Ah mean, it's got far too much spice in it-"

"Yo' can never have too much spice chere."

They continued eating in silence until again she noticed that he was watching her.

"Ok what is it, yer jus getting' annoying now."

He took her hand and looked into her eyes.

"Run away wit me."

"What?!"

"Run away wit me. Lets jus leave."

"What d'ya mean?"

"I mean, I'm givin' up stealin'. An I'm jus gonna run away an start a new life. An, an I want yo' T'come wit me Rogue."

"I, I can't-"

"Hear me out please. I cant stand it when yo' not wit me. An every time we're apart and yer goin' out on business I worry, cause what if dis time yo' don come back. An, an it aint jus when yer out on business, its when yer wit dat man, yer boss. I know yo' not telling' me every'in bout him, but jus from de little t'ings yo say, and de way yo' look when yo' talk bout him, I know, he's not good for yo'. An I worry bout yo'."

"Remy-"

"I love you!!"

"Wh-what?"

"I love you! Rogue, don yo' see what I'm trying t'ask yo'? Marry me! Run away and Marry me!"

There was only one answer.

"yes."


	5. Jack of Spades

Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from what appears to be a lot of free time.

"I don't like traitors," she said taking the gum out of her mouth, "I don't kike being betrayed. I like to think I'm running a very tight and organised organisation." She giggled and a couple of the people around the table flinched. "However, as always, there seems to be some cracks in the foundations." She dropped the gum onto the man's head beside her. He didn't remove it. "In fact, in the cracks there is what looks like a cockroach that is in the desperate need of being squished. Yuriko?"

The woman near the door stood up smiling, her hands behind her back. "Yes?"

"Could you please help Shiro to stand up, I'm afraid he might pass out, and that wouldn't be any fun at all."

"My pleasure." Said Yuriko walking over to the quivering man and pulling him up to standing with her long fingers,

"Now Shiro," she said as she stood up on the table, "I am very, very cross with you." She pouted her lips and crouched down in front of him, "Has someone been telling naughty lies to bad people?"

"I, I didn't know, I, I-"

"But of course you didn't," she said running a hand down his cheek, "however, the damage is done. You've put me in a very difficult position. What ever am I to do with you?" Both hands were now on either side of his head, "Do you like fireworks Shiro?"

"Oh no, please no, I'm sorry, I, no please don't!"

His head exploded. All that was left was little spurts of fireworks coming out from the neck of the torso.

She stood up and took out a handkerchief carefully cleaning her face. When she had finished she turned to face the rest of the men, smiling.

"Don't all of you expect the same treatment has Shiro. He was, special. Any of you betray me and I'll give you as a pet to Yuriko. Now get out of here."The room was empty except for the two women.

"What did he do?" asked Yuriko.

"Something potentially very dangerous."There was a crash from outside which was followed by loud shouts and screams.

"Yuriko, would you go see what the trouble is out there and Kill whoever is causing it."She waited until the other woman had gone before she rushed to the cabinet flinging open the doors to reveal a large display of swords. But first she opened a drawer that held many pairs of gloves and selected a pair before selecting a sword. She seemed to check her whole body before sitting herself back down at the large table.

There was sweat on her forehead. Her eyes remained fixed on the door as her hand clenched the sword.

The screams from outside had stopped.

She stood up.

There was one last scream and the doors flung open.

"Hi sugah."

There was blood all over her and yet, there was no weapon in her hand.

"Rogue."

"Well look at ya," said Rogue moving round the table, "all grown up and controlling the crime industry."

"And look at you," she said moving around the table, keeping her distance, "you're, alive."

"Well that coma wasn't really workin' fer meh." she said and sat down at the head of the table putting her feet on the table, "sit down Jubilation. Ya might wanna conserve yer energy."

"What game are you playing Rogue?"

"No game. Ah jus wanna have a little chat before, well, before we play."

"You killed Ororo."

"Nice ta know ya'll still keep in touch. Who told ya?"

Jubilee smiled, "You think I would give them up so easily?"

"But ya used ta be so good at finding people."

Jubilee started unsheathe sword under the table, "It was my job Rogue-"

"He's obviously paid ya handsomely fer what ya did-"

"I got here on my own!"

"Sure ya did," Said Rogue standing up, "So tell meh. Did ya enjoy it?"

"What?"

"Did ya enjoy sellin' meh out? Did ya enjoy watchin ma husband and ma child die?" she said moving towards where Jubilee was sitting.

Jubilee brought up the sword. Rogue laughed.

"Where's yer pretty light show firecracker?" she said sneering.

"To use my powers my hands need to be uncovered. And I'm not showing any skin to you."

"Not ta mention if ya use yer powers the government will find ya."

"Not with this," she said motioning to her wrist that had a device that looked much like a watch, "As long as I'm wearing this I can use my powers all I want."

"Except now," said Rogue walking slowly forwards, "Ya can put that down Jubilee."

"What, and let you kill me?! I don't think my mentor would be very proud of me if I did that! But then, maybe he wont live to know."

Rogue stopped.

"What?"

"He's dying. Some sort of disease. You'd have to as Erik about it." she said grinning.

"What!" said Rogue through clenched teeth.

"He was becoming, difficult. Ever since he found out what happened to you. So he had to be dispensed of, and it had to be slow and it had to hurt-"

Rogue lunged at her pinning her to the wall and brining the sword to the girls throat.

"Ah told ya ta put it down," She hissed, "That man treated ya lahke a daughter and ya, you've thrown that back in his face ya little bitch!"

"Rogue, please-"

"Please what?! Stop?! No. Ya knew this would happen. Ya knew ah'd be back, and it what world did ya think that ya could ever beat meh? Ah was taught by the best there is. Same as ya. The only difference is, ah paid attention."

She drew the sword across the girls neck and let her body drop to the ground.

With the sleeve of her jacket Rogue wiped the blood off her face.

The door opened and Yuriko came in.

"You did it then."

"Ah had ta," said Rogue turning to face her, "Why didn't ya tell meh about Logan."

"He made me promise not to tell you."

Rogue smiled, "He knew ah'd be here."

"Eventually. Here's where you can find him." said Yuriko passing her a bit of paper.

They turned to look at the body again.

"She trusted ya."

"Completely."

"So why did ya do it? Why did ya come and find meh?"

"Logan."

"Ya love him."

"Completely."

"Ah understand the feelin'."


	6. Revelations Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

"Did you really think it was going to be that easy?"

"It was worth a shot" I said holding the gun in place.

With a quick motion of his hand he flicked away the bullet that had paused right before his chest. It stuck in the wall.

"Well, now that you've got that silly idea off your chest why don't we sit down and have a nice talk. Then we can get down to, business." he said standing up and walking into the kitchen, "tea?"

"Ah'll make it," I said putting the gun back in it's holster, "that's if everything is still in the same place."

"All carefully preserved, I assure you." he said smiling at me as I opened the cupboards, "I did have plans to burn the place, but, it was worth more to me still standing."

"Ah fail ta see how that could be," I said pulling out two mugs that had been exactly where I expected them.

"Yes, well you never could see the big picture Rogue."

I glared at him, he smiled.

"I take it, it was you that chose this villa?"

"No. It was him. He lahked Italy. We lahked this place. We felt it gave us some privacy."

"Indeed." he said still smiling.

I ignored him. I ignored everything around us. It really was like nothing had changed. Everything was in the same place, maybe a little different, but only because of the passing of time. There were still toys lying about, ready for anyone to trip over them. His coat was still over one of the chairs.

He saw where I was looking and said, "like I said, carefully preserved."

I handed him a mug and walked back to the living room. He followed me and we sat.

"So," I said after taking a sip of the tea, "let's talk. What d'ya wanna know? Who sold ya out?"

"No. I can guess who that was and believe me, he'll pay. No, what I want to know is, how on earth did you recover from that coma?"

I smiled and put down the mug.

"Well, after yer friends left meh fer dead in that pool, ah wasn't really expectin' ta be makin a comeback. But what d'ya know, a few weeks later ah woke up in some fancy mansion, hooked up ta about a million machines. Ya see, what yer friends weren't able ta find out was that meh an Remy were gonna be havin' a meetin' with a very important man that day. And ah'm guessing that it was jus ma luck that he arrived on tahme."

"And this man, who was he?"

"A Professor," I said still smiling, " A Professor Charles Xavier. From what ah heard from him, ya two used ta be real good friends."

"Indeed," he almost growled, "and he saved you, did he?"

"Well he helped. It was mainly the Doctor, Hank McCoy. The Professor helped on a more, emotional level. Bu all in all, ah got better. So how d'ya know Chuck?"

"That isn't important. You mentioned that you were going to have a meeting with him. What about?"

"Stuff." he glared at me, "Ah'd be more willin' ta tell ya if ya told meh about ya and Xavier."

He put the mug down, stood up and walked to the window.

"Xavier also, tried to save me. A long time ago something terrible happened to me, my whole family was destroyed, murdered." he turned round to face me, "I think you can understand how that made me feel. I wanted, revenge. Charles, my long time friend, told me that it would accomplish nothing, that I would continue down this path until I would turn into the monster that had destroyed my own family. I of course didn't believe him, and I was angry that he would not help me."

"So ya broke his legs."

"Yes," he said turning to face me, "he told you?"

"Of course. Ya see, he told meh the same thing."

"Then you must see," he said sitting back down, "that we are both alike. We find ourselves in the same position."

"And that's where yer wrong. Cause Ah'm gonna stop. Ah'm gonna finish wit ya and ah'm gonna stop. Ah'll go back ta Xavier an' ah'll help him with his cause. But after ya Eric, ah'm done killin'."

"You think it's going to be that easy?" he said smiling.

"Yes."

"So now that I've told you my story, it's your turn. What were you and Charles going to discuss?"

"The government. Sure, me and, and him had our privacy, but it didn't mean where completely unaware of what was goin on. He found out that this Xavier could help us, that he was sympathetic ta people lahke us. So, we invited him here."

"And you trusted him?"

"Ah've trusted worse people."

We looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity, each of us daring the other to blink.

"Well," I said standing up, "ah believe that's all we have ta talk about, so if ya don't mind, ah'd lahke ta get this over with."

"Of course," he said standing up and picking up his sword, "but let's go outside. It's such a lovely day, I would hate to waste it."

He motioned to the open door that led out to the garden and the pool.

"Whatever, it's yer death."

I walked ahead of them pushing down open the door.

I had forgotten how breathtaking the view was. The acres of hills and forests that spread out in front of me, a person could get lost in that view. I brought my gaze down to the garden and looked at the outside dining area that was covered with ivy, allowing for some shade. I walked down the steps that led to it and saw the stretch of grass surrounded by flowers.

I saw the pool.

The sun was hitting off of it so brutally I thought I could see some movement in the pool.

As I shielded my eyes and moved closer to the edge I looked down into a pair of red and black eyes.

"Mama?"


End file.
